A Fusion of Strength
by Joshulus87
Summary: Legacy of Kain,Buffy,Angel,Blade,Animorphs Crossover
1. Default Chapter

A FUSION OF STRENGTH  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Raziel, Blade, Buffy, Angel, the Ellimist or any other characters from the Legacy of Kain, Blade, Buffy, Angel or Animorphs series.  
  
Prologue: The Ellimist stands above the lake of the dead, a vast whirlpool surrounded by cliffs. All around him the air shakes and bits of rock fall from the cliffs into the lake of the dead. "It's happening." He says with fragile fear in his voice.  
  
Another vampire turns to dust, as Buffy turns around and takes chase after another one in the dark cemetery. He was running for his life, for he knew that the Slayer would kill him. Seeing an opening, he ran into a crypt. Buffy, having never refused a challenge, ran in after the vampire. As she walked through the doorway, she found herself in a dark alleyway. In front of her was Blade, she of course didn't know that. As Blade decapitated the vampire that had run into the crypt, she saw him as a vampire. She started to fight him, but somehow Blade pinned her down, "I don't know what the hell you are." He growled at her, "But you are obviously something unnatural, you must die." Just as Blade was about to stab her, he was thrown against the alley wall. Buffy looked up to see who had saved her, it was Angel. Just as Angel and Buffy were about to gang up on Blade, the area all around them started to shake violently. Their very surroundings twisted all around them, until they found themselves at the lake of the dead. "Who are you people, and how do you come to inhabit this land?" they turned around, to find Raziel holding the Soul Reaver in his hand. It was going to be a massacre before a voice sounded, "Stop. Do not kill each other!" The Ellimist stood in front of them. (Next thing is script dialogue)  
  
BUFFY: I don't know about you guys, especially blue-demony thing over there, but this is starting to get weird.  
  
BLADE: I don't even know if you've seen weird, little girl.  
  
ANGEL: Cut it out vamp-breath, did you do this?  
  
RAZIEL: How did all of you get here? This is madness!  
  
ELLIMIST: SILENCE! The truth is I brought you all here, for one reason. In case you haven't noticed, different dimensions have been interconnecting by some unknown force. If this imbalance isn't stopped, then the entire universe is doomed. Therefore, I have summoned the strongest warriors I can find to correct this imbalance.  
  
ANGEL: So you're saying that we all live in different dimensions.  
  
ELLIMIST: That is correct, and you must band together to form a fusion of strength.  
  
BLADE: So we're just a dark version of the Justice League.  
  
BUFFY: No way! That exists in your dimension too. It's amazing to see how much we have in common.  
  
RAZIEL: Well, if that is our quest, it must be done! (Raziel runs off down a path behind them.) (The others stare down the path after him) BLADE: I think that he takes this whole quest thing a little too seriously. (They all run after him.)  
  
ELLIMIST: Good luck.  
  
WRITERS NOTE: So, how did you like it? I hope anyone that is a fan of any of those series liked it. When I said I was going to do a Buffy, Angel, Soul Reaver, Blade, Animorphs crossover they thought I was mad! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Raziel, Blade, Buffy, Angel, the Ellimist or any other characters from the Legacy of Kain, Blade, Buffy, Angel or Animorphs series.  
  
The others chased after Raziel, knowing that he was eager to start the quest to restore balance to the distorted universe. "Wait!" Buffy called, "We need to think this out, come up with a game plan." "Game plan!" Blade exclaimed in annoyance, "How can we have a game plan if we don't even know what the hell we're looking for?" "Then we find it." Angel said determinedly. "You really don't think I would run off like that if I didn't have an idea about the solution do you?" Raziel spoke up, "I think that the distortion began in my universe, at the pillars." He ran off, hoping to find them. All of a sudden, the ground shook and a deep fissure appeared, and out of it came a big, slimy, hellmouth demon. Buffy pulled out her stake, Angel got his Vamp-face on, Blade drew his sword and Raziel summoned the Soul Reaver to combat the hideous beast. As they were about to attack, Blade and Angel collapsed to the ground and Raziel's reaver was disabled. From behind the demon stepped Moebius, the time guardian, holding his magical staff. "So," he drawled with a conniving smile on his face, "You all plan to stop whatever is causing this distortion. Well, you'll be happy to know." Moebius didn't get a chance to complete what he was saying as Buffy tackled him and started beating him. "Stop!" Raziel yelled at Buffy, "He will know something about this distortion." "You know this guy?" Buffy enquired with a puzzled look on her face. "Well enough to know that you cannot turn your back on him for a second." He answered. Buffy hauled Moebius up by his hood and slammed him against a wall, "Reverse whatever you have done to my friends, well, Angel anyway." She commanded him. (Next bit in script dialogue) MOEBIUS: I am afraid I cannot do that. They will come to eventually. (Buffy tightens her grip on Moebius's neck) RAZIEL: Tell me Moebius, how long have you been aware of this distortion? Who caused it? MOEBIUS: I have been aware of it since it started Raziel, as for who caused it, only Kain could have done such a thing. BUFFY: Who's Kain? MOEBIUS: Only the most evil and powerful vampire that ever lived. He caused the decay of the pillars and now he causes the distortion. RAZIEL: Kain is evil, but even he could not have caused the distortion. You are hiding something crucial from us Moebius, and until we find it, you're coming with us. (Raziel finds a bit of rope and ties Moebius's hands behind his back)  
  
"You will have to carry his staff" Raziel said to Buffy, "It has the power to disable vampires, that is why my Reaver was disabled and Blade and Angel collapsed. Being the only human among us, you will have to carry it." Buffy picked up the staff and by doing so Blade and Angel awakened. "What the hell happened?" Blade asked Buffy, apparently confused by his recent unconscious spell. "Why don't you ask this fiend right here?" Raziel pointed to Moebius. "What happened to the Hellmouth Demon?" Angel pointed out. Suddenly a piercing scream cut through the air.  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Well, there's chapter two. Thankyou for all your reviews so far, and keep em' coming! I can't say much about Chapter three, but let's just say they are about to get a new member from a new dimension! Try and guess who it is! 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Raziel, Blade, Buffy, Angel, the Ellimist, Caroline, D or any other characters from the Legacy of Kain, Blade, Buffy, Angel, Vampire Hunter D, Vampire Night or Animorphs series.  
  
Our heroes turned around a corner to find the hellmouth demon cornering a little girl. "Please help me!" she screamed. Just as they were about to act, a black shape jumped in and cut the foul thing in half with it's long sword. (Next part in script).  
  
BUFFY: Who the hell are you? (The figure turns around slowly, he is wearing all black, including a cape and a big hat)  
  
?: D  
  
BLADE: What kind of a name is that? And I thought Buffy was a bad name.  
  
LEFT HAND: Pipe down you windbag. You're so dumb you probably don't know the alphabet.  
  
BUFFY: Did your left hand just talk? (D lifts shows them his left palm, it has two eyes and a mouth) LEFT HAND: Sure did, sorry about D, he isn't too sociable. He's a dunpeal, half human, half vampire.  
  
RAZIEL: How peculiar, an appendage that talks.  
  
LEFT HAND: Hey, if I looked like you I wouldn't be calling anything peculiar (D closes hand) mmmmgghhhrfff.  
  
D: What brings you here?  
  
ANGEL: We're looking for whoever caused this universal distortion.  
  
MOEBIUS: I still say it's Kain. We could find Azimuth, a friend of mine, she would.  
  
RAZIEL: Silence Moebius, a friend of yours would most likely be a threat to us.  
  
The little girl walks over and introduces herself, "I'm Caroline, thankyou all for saving me." "I think that's the least of your worries" says an unknown voice behind them.  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Sorry it has been a while since I wrote, I've been busy is all. Anyway, they next chapter will feature an enemy from a previous Buffy episode, and no, it isn't any of the big ones like The Master or Glory or Adam, see if you can guess. 


End file.
